As the Sun Sets
by igozerawr
Summary: A 13 year old girl struggles through her teen years and lives her life through music. She meets a boy, and falls in love. But she will have to face an important decision. Will she choose her first real love, or her one chance to pursue a music career?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is basically a prologue, but I went ahead and made it chapter 1. It gets more interesting, if you are into this kind of thing, but I felt you needed to get to know the main character before anything too drastic happens. :)**

1.

I carefully twisted my headphones around my iPod as I solemnly dragged myself to the school entrance. School, August 17. The time of year where summer days come to a close, and instead you are wasting seven hours of the day by doing unproductive things. I could be at home, with my guitar and a notebook, writing away my thoughts while composing myself in such a way only music can explain. I could be singing along to my favorite song, and get lost away in my thoughts…

I slammed my locker door shut and turned the opposite direction to the gym. That was supposedly the only place where hormone-raddled teenagers could let their energy go to waste.

As I was walking, I caught glimpse of one of the most beautiful creatures I had seen since this time of the year, in 2009. His silky brown hair, enthralling sea green eyes… I could stare at them forever. His tall, lean figure gently swept passed me, oblivious to my presence. I sighed. I knew James Mathias would never look at me the way I looked at him. I was hopeless, and yet I still dreamed.

Still in a daze from seeing James, I slowly paced my way into the gym. I sat down by the bleachers next to Stephenie Miller, who was quietly reading a book. I glanced at the cover, _A Migdnight Summer's Dream_. Steph was a good friend. She would always be there for me, and I would always be there for her, even though we weren't as talkative as most people. Steph and I were the only people at school that had a different perspective on life. We cared about the things that mattered, and conformed to our own morals.

"Hey, Jess." Steph muttered, trying to cram the last words of the chapter in before shutting the book and setting it aside on the bleachers with a thud.

"Hey." I replied back.

And that was that.

School went by in a steady blur, and I was thankful to be in my car again at the end of the day. The drive was usually very talkative, with my five year old sister sharing her new stories and experiences about kindergarten with my sixteen year old brother, who would listen and respond with positive influence. It's not that I don't love my siblings or my family, but I was never one to contribute much in conversation. I would often nod and say a few words here and there, but I mostly wanted to concentrate on the beats of my thundering headphones, the soft blue sky, the fluffy clouds wandering by, as if nothing else mattered but calmly drifting along

I was an intelligent person, so homework never took me long. As soon as I was finished, I grabbed my notebook and reviewed a song I had recently written, checking if the notes matched the lyrics. This process usually went on for about fifteen minutes, and when it was critiqued, I grabbed my favorite acoustic guitar, a black Gibson Maestro. Feeling my hands grasp the silky strings, the cold wood brushing my skin, my fingertips tingling with anticipation to play, was the best feeling in the world. And playing was even better. What I love about music is that you can play and play, and your words pour out through sound that only some people, unfortunately, can understand. And those people that can understand are pretty special.

The final melody of the now completed song came to an end, and I halted for a few seconds, the effect sending chills down my spine. It was so silent; you could hear a pen drop. It's not just about the song, but the mood that is set when it is played. It is an amazing thing to experience, and that is why I love music so much.

I could sit here forever and ever, lying on my bed, singing my emotions out, strumming along with a guitar, and I knew I would always be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_2._

_When you are with me_

_I'm free_

_I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears to my-_

"Jessica, could you tell us what the difference is between momentum and velocity?" my science teacher asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, velocity is the rate of change of a position and momentum is the product of mass and velocity." I answered.

"Very good. Now class, next week the quiz will be on…"

I wished to be outside in the rain right now. It would be better than sitting in a stuffy classroom for forty minutes with a stuck-up, preppy, know-it-all sitting beside you, constantly snapping at me to pay attention.

Fortunately, the slamming of locker doors concluded the period and I was the first one to leave the room. The scenario went something like this: I clumsily tripped over air, my books fell to the floor, and James just happened to see it happen. I sighed, about to bend down, before a long arm scooped up the books and passed them off into mine. My stomach twirled as my arm brushed against his.

"Thanks." I stammered.

As I was turning, I heard him say, "No problem. You're Jessica, right?"

"Um, yeah." I said, turning around again. "We have French together." My stomach felt queasy as I realized I was actually talking to _James Mathias_.

"Yeah, we do." he said. I noticed how he didn't introduce himself. Which would've been unnecessary anyway because everyone knows James. "Well, see ya around sometime." he called as he turned the other direction.

"Bye." I called back, stammering again.

Well, at least I have something to write about tonight, I thought. I could write about his long arm delicately brushing against mine, and how it tingled all the way up to my shoulder. I could write about his perfect voice, and the way he pronnunciated every syllable, without slurring. This went on all through Music History, which normally was the only class that captivated my attention. Now, all I could think about was James Mathias.

Which is why I was shocked when he sat down with Steph and I at lunch.

"Hey Jessica," he said casually, as if nothing was unusual. "You're… Stephenie?" he asked, in a polite tone.

"Yeah," she flustered. "James, right?"

"Yep."

I couldn't contemplate why he was sitting with us, the outcasts. He was one of the most popular guys at school. He should be sitting with the rest of the popular kids. Some things just never seem to make sense.

"So, Jessica," James began. "I heard you were really into music. That's cool." How did he find out about my music?

"Yeah, I love it," I replied, "Are you? I mean… into music?"

"Yeah. I play bass."

I knew he did, but instead I said, "Oh, cool. I do guitar. And piano, and drums, and the Bari Sax, for band."

"That's so cool. I only do Bass. I wonder when our first class is." This just couldn't get any better.

"Thursday." I responded, trying to be friendly but not trying to throw myself at him. I was still unsure why he was talking to me again. Being friendly is one thing, but being friends is something totally different.

The conversation went along for the rest of lunch. We discussed our favorite bands, songs, and guitar brands. It was amazing. My heart was melting with delight when I put my tray up and went to 6th. We had so much more in common than I thought! We both love rock, alternative, and various genres like that. He was in band, like me, and I smiled upon the thought I would see him a lot more often this year.

"So, that was odd today, in lunch." Steph said to me over the phone that night. "I wonder why he was sitting with _us._"

"I don't know." Which was the truth. I wasn't sure why he was acting this way. "But he is a lot nicer than he seems."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Do you think you'll have a shot with him?" Stephenie knew about my crush on James, but she didn't know I was practically in love with him.

"Probably not. Hey, I gotta run. Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my guitar. I began strumming the simple melody to _The Silence_. I thought of James, and how he would act tomorrow. These worries quickly floated away as I was in my personal happy place. Just me, and my guitar.


End file.
